f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship
The''' 2012 F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship''' will be the second season of the 'top tier' of the F1F Formula PS3 World Championship. The 2012 season sees Hungary, Brazil, China, Japan, Malaysia and the United States added to the Calendar, while Turkey, Korea and Bahrain are removed. John Brookfield starts the season as defending champion having won the opening season. McRenault are the reigning teams champions but cannot reclaim their crown as they have been split into McLaren and Renault. Teams and Drivers All drivers from the 1st season were given first priority and got to choose their cars in the order in which they finished the previous Championship. Due to the game using F1 2011 there is 16 spaces available, and these extra seats were advertised and quickly filled, with more than 16 people expressing interest. Due to this, Bradley advertised for more drivers in an attempt to restart the F2 championship. Car Numbers were assigned in the order of the previous year's championship, and new entrants were assigned numbers in the order they signed up. Team Changes Teams will no longer be teams such as McRenault and Rosso Bull because they will instead return to as they are in real life, ie McLaren and Renault, and Red Bull and Toro Rosso. McRenault split to McLaren and Renault, but the latter was denied entry due to being too similar in name to the 'Team Lotus' entry. Rosso Bull split into Red Bull and Toro Rosso, but again the latter was denied entry due to being the sister team of Red Bull. Saubiams split into Sauber and Williams. Fercedes split into Ferrari and Mercedes. Force Lotus split into Force India and Lotus. Virspania was split into Virgin and Hispania, but both were denied entry due to being too slow in pre-season testing. Driver Changes Reigning Champion John Brookfield left Rosso Bull to join McLaren in a shock move, and was joined by Moussa Awada, who starts a full entry into this years Championship after entering halfway through last season with Virgin. Ed Greenhalgh was unsure as to whether he would be able to enter or not, and thus left his entry late. By the time he decided to enter, only seats at Force India were left, leaving last seasons runner-up joining the Indian team. He is joined by George Angus, who makes his debut in this Championship, having driven again for Force India in the Winter Series. After being dropped by McLaren to make room for Brookfield and Awada, Oli Peacock and Bradley Downton made the joint decision to join Team Lotus. This decision was mainly influenced by Downton's positive response to the car during testing, stating 'It is a car that really suits my style'. Ben Moody and Ashley Blakeley remained with the Williams team after they shared the single car last season, (with the driver who wasnt in the Williams driving the Sauber), they will both get a Williams this year. Jez Hancox and Jamie Franklin remained with Mercedes, although Hancox did move over from Ferrari, from when the team was Fercedes last year. On 22nd March 2012 Franklin announced a change at work meant he would be working Sunday mornings, thus missing the races. Alex Tonge was announced as his replacement later the same day and will make his debut in this championship at the first race. Later still on the 22nd, Franklin suggested the propsed F2 series be run on Saturday's so he could still race. Downton agreed and put Franklin in charge, so that 'someone he knew and trusted was running the series'. Nic Morley joined Red Bull from the Force India side of Force Lotus, the team he raced for in the Winter Series, and was joined by Winter Series teammate, and newcomer to this Championship, David Adeoye. Kaz Armos and Shane Butler, who both raced for the first time in the Winter Series, will both debut in this year's Championship. They will pilot the Ferrari cars. After the first race finished Armos announced his decision to drop into the F2 league, so he would feel more comfortable. There was then a space in the F1 League, which was dully filled by Kevin Campos. Sauber, the final entrant into the Championship will field Luke Pickering and Spud Byrne. Both are rookie's in the F1F Series but have raced well in both seasons of the Collantine Cup. Pickering announced he would miss the first race due to a mix up of his flights. Reserve Driver Andrew Angus will act as a third and reserve driver for all teams this year. He stated he would not be able to participate in a full championship, but still wanted part, and thus has the job to step into any car should another full-time driver not be able to race. Angus was meant to deputise for Pickering at round 1 in Australia, but was ruled out at the last minute with illness. Races Deputised None yet Reports Rules The agreed rules between the drivers are as follows: *The championship will use the 2011 game. For the last 3 races the 2012 F1 game will be used. *Races can only be moved to a different date or time if everyone agrees. If the host cannot make it or is not online at the race time, then a substitute will host the race and it will go ahead as usual. No individual is bigger than the series. The current list of hosts in order is: bradley1314, ed24f1. *Race incidents will be voted upon by all drivers (not those involved in the incident), and a final decision will be made by an independent steward who does not compete in the series, Jamie Taylor. This includes revoking in-game penalties, crash penalties and other misdemeanours (such as using excessive run-offs). The list of penalties is as follows: * 10 Second Penalty *20 Second Penalty *30 Second Penalty *Race Disqualification *If three of more Race Disqualifications are gained the driver in question may be excluded form the Championship. *If a third or more of the field drops out in the first 5 minutes of qualifying, the session is restarted. If the host is having connection problems or if there is significant lag, a new host can be tried for the restart. This can only happen once per race. *If you complete 90% of the race distance, even with a DNF, you get points. If not, you don’t. * If there is a mass disconnection (a third or more of the field) before 75% distance, the race can be restarted as though there was a red flag. We will start another race in a new lobby (with the distance set to roughly how long the race had left to run), and on Lap 1, we all get ourselves into the race order at the red flag point, with the leader acting as the Safety Car – so going at a slow pace. Then, on Lap 2, we continue racing. If anyone can't make it (time-wise or is having trouble connecting), then the race will be ended and points awarded for however far the race has progressed, ie, half points for under 75%, full points for over. If anyone fails to comply to getting into the correct order, they will disqualified and given a race ban. In Game Rules Calendar All races will start at 10am UK Time on a Sunday. The Calendar has been drastically changed from the first season with 6 races added and 3 removed. Results and Standings 'Grands Prix' 'Scoring System' Points are awarded to the top ten in each, but only if they finish.﻿ 'Key' 'Drivers Championship' *The polesitter is shown in bold. *Driver in italics had the fastest lap. *Results marked with DD indicate Driver of the Day. *Drivers who did not finish the race but were classified are marked with †. *Drivers marked with pale red are in the Relegation zone. *Kaz Armos withdrew after Australia and was replaced with Kevin Campos. As such, Armos cannot be relegated and has been moved to the bottom of the table. The next three lowest are in the relegation zone. *Guest drivers can be entered to score points for the team ONLY. They cannot score points towards the Drivers Championship, as such, they are in a sperate section of table. Any regular driver that finishes behind a guest driver will NOT gain points, but instead get the points for where they finished. 'Constructors Championship' ' ' *The polesitter is shown in bold. *Driver in italics had the fastest lap. *Results marked with DD indicate Driver of the Day. *Drivers who did not finish the race but were classified are marked with †. *Guest drivers can be entered to score points for the team ONLY. These are shown as the finishing position are highlighted with a light blue.